


Labels Protect Thee

by Fanvana



Category: MLB - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanvana/pseuds/Fanvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologue: Ladybug has never really thought that much about Chat Noir, seemingly content to label him as the harmless flirt or horrible pun generator. In these labels she was safe from ever having to think twice about the allusive nature around Chat noir. But Marinette, however, is a different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy please let me know if you want to see more!! My tumblr is http://fanvana.tumblr.com/

Marinette is a different story. Marinette being distracted doesn't result in any death, Marinette’s eyes wondering doesn't really hurt anybody. So that's what she chose to do right at this moment. When being Ladybug, Marinette doesn't really have a moment to take in her surroundings let alone really check someone out. So, having the opportunity to lay back and let Chat do all the work, Which was proving to be more fun as the minutes dragged on. As Chat was looking out her bedroom window searching for the akuma that had been the cause of the commotion earlier, she took the opportunity to look,  _ really look _ , at Chat. 

His blonde hair drawing her eyes as she saw the strands fall in every which way, Chat apparently had thought the messy hair look was in or didn't really bother to brush it, either way it really suited the profile of his jaw. Which was suddenly way more sharper than she remembered. And had he always had so much muscles? Or was it the tight leather suit that enhanced it all? He was lean, and the suit was able to give a hint of just how physically fit he was underneath it. Before Marinette was able to ogle him some more Chat turned around and had promptly smirked at catching Marinette staring at him. “ _ Purrr _ -fection right? I’ve been trying this new exercise routine, I'm glad to see it paying off” he said, punctuating his point by flexing his arm, “ _ Leave it to Chat to ruin a moment”  _ She thought dryly. Marinette blushed at being caught but did not avert her eyes. “So where is the painter guy? Or was that just a ruse to get into to my room and tell me about your new workout plan?” She quipped back, Chat seemed a bit taken aback by her quick response, but was able to recover “Akuma's usually return to the scene of the crime on more than one occasion so I'm just waiting him out” he answered “and besides if I wanted you to know just how great my workout plan is, I would show not tell” he wiggled his eyebrows for added effect. Normally, when Marinette was Ladybug she would ignore the suggestive tone and even brush off the glint in Chat’s eye, under the label that it was just Chat being Chat and  _ he wasn’t being serious about what he's suggesting. _ In anyway it's not like she really had the time to think it about it either being as he would literally pick the worst times to flirt. But this was Marinette, and Marinette had more than enough time to let the comment brew and make her insides due a strange little flip on its own volition. Being out of the ladybug suit made her feel more vulnerable around Chat than she had expected. Maybe, it was the sudden loss of confidence the suit had always given her and without it Marinette didn't have any barrier between them. She had always known it was there, the fine line between knowing her partner and  _ really knowing  _ him. Ever present in the moments when they are celebrating a victory or making patrols in the dead of night both of them plagued with fatigue but comforted by the others presence. It was in those moments that she felt the overwhelming need to tell Chat about how her day had went. She wants to offer him a delicious croissant from her parents bakery when they get hungry.She wants to tell him how her classes were pretty hard, and she could really go for a physics tutor considering that's the class she's struggling with most. She really wants to tell him how the patrols are really not helping with the matter considering she has to juggle a superhero life with a normal one, and above all she wants to ask him things as well. Is he struggling as much as she is? What does he do after the patrols? Does he have to walk far to get home? How's he dealing with lying to his parents on a regular basis? Does it eat at him too? Marinette stole another glance at Chat as he resumed his previous position from the terrace. 

For all her talk about keeping their identities a secret Marinette was also bursting with curiosity and a longing to get to know Chat more. But she restrains herself because of the low warnings Tikki has given her,  _ not yet  _ or  _ it's still too early for you both _ . However vague they were Marinette trusted Tikki afterall she was doing it a lot longer than she has and there must have been other Ladybugs with the same questions. Tikki must have it down to a science by now. “ _ So I'll wait”  _ thought Marinette,  _ “Even though it might kill me”, “No”  _ She thought, she had to be the restrained one of the two considering that Chat had a reckless way about these things. When he started his line of questioning she would always have to fire back with a “No..I can't answer that” and a “Chat how is where I go grocery shopping relevant right now, focus!” And without fail he would always have a look of slight disappointment. Though she did feel a pang of sympathy every time she had to turn away his questions and prodding of her civilian life feeling ridiculously older having to chastise him, even though they looked roughly around the same age.  _ Oh yeah I definitely wanna ask him that when I get the chance.  _ She had always wondered, or more accurately worried if she was younger than Chat. For all his childish antiques would it not be ironic if was the older of the two? Also she might secretly want to know when his birthday is, since she has been anxious about it already passing. She secretly wanted him to let it slip since he was prone to such antiques. It maybe a strange thing to want but nonetheless it only seems appropriate to give the person she spends the most time with a gift on their birthday, right?


	2. The Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative add on from previous chapter

Being out of the ladybug suit made her feel more vulnerable around Chat than she had expected. Maybe, it was the sudden loss of confidence the suit had always given her and without it Marinette didn't have any barrier between them.  
Or maybe it was just not being able to find the right footing to interact with Chat I mean how would a normal person even respond to that? She let her silence be her answer and Chat gave a satisfied little smirk, as if winning some kind of small victory before turning back around and continuing to look out the balcony.

Marinette felt an emotion bubbling up inside her that was strangely akin to annoyance. She does not like the feeling that she has lost, no matter if she has no idea what she lost too. Especially when Chat made such a annoyingly self-satisfied look. She proceeded to lay down on her bed and rollover on her side to give some space between them. The annoyance that she had felt still there even when she told herself there was no reasonable explaination as to why she felt so irritated. Maybe it was because she didn't want to admit that the comment had gotten under her skin, making way for more intrusive thoughts to follow. She abruptly shook the thought out of her head before allowing it to take root and spread its traitorous ideas. Chat unperturbed by her internal struggle had spoken up from some spot behind her, “Are these all your designs?” He inquired, she turned around and saw the drawings in question “Oh yeah, those are mostly unfinished projects that I've been meaning to get too” she responded offhandedly, “Marinette...these are the amazing!” He said with so much awe and amazement in his tone as if he couldn't believe an actual human being made the designed them “They're the Cats Meooow!” he said trying to illicit a laugh from her. All he got was an eye roll but Marinette was thrown off by the sincerity of his tone, she sat up and rubbed a sheepish hand behind her head “awe well I try my best” not really accepting the compliment but not disregarding it either. Chat looked up from the one of the designs he had picked up and threw her one of the most intense looks she has ever seen on his face “you would be a great designer if that's what you're hoping to be, and I'm not just saying that because I'm a superhero and I'm suppose to say nice things to make people feel good, even though I do that too, it's because I truly believe you can be great, Marinette if that means anything to you” his whole expression was extremely earnest as he went back to look at more designs. Marinette had the feeling of being thrown off balance a bit, she had always known Chat was a decent person but who is this Chat Noir that seems to throw out such sincere compliments at complete strangers, making it his mission that they believe in their talents and their dreams. Had he always been this kind? This intense? Or was Ladybug, the person he was constantly around, not able to notice this side of him? Marinette was certainly learning more things about him and finding herself unable to trump the curiosity that come from it. “Thank you, that does really mean a lot” she turned her gaze towards him and had no doubt that she had one of the fondest smiles on her face, that was strictly reserved for close friends and family. 

Now it was Chats turn to blush and stammer a little muttering something under his breath about never seeing her smile like that. Encouraged by her new ability to make chat noir lose face even for just a moment, she picked up her designer notebook and flipped to one of her newest designs, “this one was inspired by one of the other people who were akumatized, Lady Fragrance was her name I believe? I was thinking about more of a longer dress with pleating that was a little more narrower...” She rambled on as she handed him the notebook to show him what she was referring too. She flipped the next page and elaborated on the difficulty of getting the fabric to stay in the right place and also the annoyance of having to work with a slightly broken sewing machine, but confessed she didn't really have the money right now to get it fixed, so all her projects were put on hold for the time being.  
“I mean it's all sounds like it's a lot of hard work” Chat commented as he gave the notebook back with the utmost gentleness that squeezed something in Marinette's heart. “I mean I'm not gonna lie some days I feel like it's really taxing, but when I see my idea actually turn into a physical thing that's there and other people can see it too! I don't know but I just feel like it worth it in the end, to be able to put your mark on the world however small, you know?” Chat had stared at her for a almost awkward amount of time, Marinette had thought that she might have over shared a little bit with her speech about fashion, until he slowly started moving towards her in a zombie like trance. Like his body was moving without his permission and before you know it he was staring down at Marinette, nearly inches apart. Marinette was still preoccupied with trying to decipher what he was going to do next that she didn't notice that his eyes were not dazed at all that they had a predatory focus in them, single purposed and unmoving. She spoke up before the silence could drag on, her voice barely above a whisper, “Chat what are you doing?” She breathed out. He didn't answer or maybe he hadn’t registered what she was saying instead he asked a question of his own “would it be completely inappropriate right now if I kissed you?” Marinette’s brain completely short-circuited while her heart picked up the pace and moved well beyond the scope needed for a human being.

If she were Ladybug she would push Chat’s face away with a wave of her wrist. If she were Ladybug she wouldn't even indulge in the idea not even for a minute. She'd laugh it off and tell Chat to be serious. But she was not Ladybug and right now Marinette is well aware of how serious Chat is. By the unending eye contact that had gone way beyond any friendly undertone, to the rigid placement of his body and to how his eyes seemed to be tracking every movement on her face to see her response. Things would be so much easier if she were Ladybug right now, it would be back to business as usual. But right now she is Marinette and she can't help to be suddenly focused on the curve of his lip and the heated breath that escaped from it. And how somewhere along the line it had gotten insync with Marinette's. The silence made Chat hesitate and just as It looked like he was going to take the suggestion back, Marinette said “I suppose, it wouldn't be completely inappropriate...” She did not know what had possessed her to say that having just opened her mouth and apparently let her brain due the rest without her. But before her regrets could build any longer, Chat had shown a look of surprise before showing an amazing display of his reflexes because before you know it he had closed the distance between them gently cradling Marinette’s waist while his other hand rested on her cheek. He tilted her chin up and Marinette was once again lost in his eyes before he captured her lips. The pressure was subtle but the heat that was built up with it was anything but. The kiss was slow and deliberate making sure to build on top of the intensity as the seconds went by. Marinette gasped in order to get some air into her screaming lungs but Chat had taken that to be an invitation to suck on her tongue. The unexpected pleasure of that simple action made Marinette's knees weaken a bit. Chat had apparently had the bed in mind when the impromptu makeout session had taken place because she felt the back of her knees give way to something behind her. As she was slowly descending downward they had broken off a bit both panting heavily. Chat did not need that long of a break apparently because he was back at it again, climbing on top of Marinette, legs on either side of her, with a single goal in mind. Before he could resume Marinette halted him with a hand on his chest and a single command “wait” she breathed out. Trying to get him to understand the need for a pause, a break, something to alleviate the tension she felt was going to burst out of her body. Chat at first did not get the memo but paused nonetheless when sensing her desperation. The silence was only shattered by their synchronized breathing. Chat was never one for being patient so to fill the time he leaned in to Marinette's neck kissing the spot where her shoulder and neck meet. He didn't stop there he sucked, teased, bite, every patch of skin available to him until he went to one spot in particular that drew an unconscious moan from Marinette. Everything seem to stop when both of them registered what the noise was, Marinette was beyond mortified while Chat however had turned even more into a predator. Testing whether or not he could make more noises come out of that pretty mouth he decided to try and find that spot again. Marinette was getting all to overwhelmed by it all, Chat’s solid presence on top of her, one leg seemingly getting in between her own, one hand had snuck underneath her shirt running circles in her abdomen, and now the hot pressure of his mouth latching onto a sensitive area on her neck she felt like she was being dipped into the hottest bowl. And when once again Chat had found the spot that made her make that noise again, she just felt a condensed wave of pleasure that made her moan a bit louder than last time. Chat had a triumphant smile, when he came back up to look at his results.  
The sight of a panting and thoroughly debauched Marinette was not something Chat Noir thought he would ever forget. The pleasant tingle that ran up and down his spine went entirely unnoticed by him until the tightness that started developing in his lower regions quickly reminded him that he should probably stop. Some decent logical side of his brain helpfully added “This is Marinette we’re making out with! Our classmate!! You know the one we haven't even had a full conversation with!!! AND WE ARE MAKING OUT WITH HER ON HER BED!!!!”, “I know” he shouted back. But he didn't stop, there was something very addicted about hearing Marinette moan and being the one to do it. Every part about her was addicting the feel of her skin, the smell of her hair, to the soft panting and moans that escaped her lips. All of it was very overwhelming but Chat was totally willingly to be lost in her. He took a glance at Marinette once again to make sure that she was really okay with this. His could see that his pause in pace was noticeable and that Marinette was struggling to look him in the eye. “Hey Marinette, as much as I want to continue this, I want to know if you're completely okay with this? It's totally fine if you aren't though I’ll just have to find other ways to entertain myself~” that's when Marinette did turn her head to face him and that's when Chat was trapped under eyes so blue it was like someone was able to capture the coolest glacier and put it into someone's actual irises. He felt extremely vulnerable under her gaze as she asked “I don't really know what I want, is that okay?” he felt a reality set into the situation as the question really hit him for what it was, an admission of inexperience, he felt a little honored that Marinette felt this comfortable around him to admit it. “It’s perfectly fine” he said as he rolled off of her and layed down on the bed beside her, head prompted up by his hand. “It’s not exactly like I do this myself everyday” he answered. Her head shot up to look at him, “Well you could have fooled me with the flirting, the stupid puns..”, “Heey!”, “No offense, and not to mention coming into a girls room late at night for an “akuma” and standing there with a freaking tight leather suit that leaves nothing for the imagination” she huffed indignantly like the suit had personally offended her in some way. “Oh does my suit distract you that much than?” he questioned suggestively, smirking to emphasize how much he enjoyed the thought. Marinette pushed him off the bed and he yelped with surprise upon hitting the ground. “That’s not the point! I just mean that you're probably way more better at this than I am” she started fiddling with her shirt sleeve as she said this, “To be honest, yeah I flirt a lot it’s just because I don’t really get the chance to as my civilian self, and it always is just harmless fun but it’s also so freeing to be able to just say what you want and not have any consequences, I just never really take it as far as...this” he struggled emphasizing the last bit. Though it is always freeing to be Chat Noir, some polite tendencies from his life were hard to get rid off, he still was very much reserved despite his best efforts. He had often wondered if Ladybug had noticed this about him? How he never quite crosses particular lines, that if he really cared about her as he proclaimed then why had he not taking any initiatives? Being Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir was both a gift and a curse, he could not be one without influencing the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got struck with some inspiration please let me know if you guys want me to do more! show some love with some kudos or comments! As always thanks for reading!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fanvana

**Author's Note:**

> Again please rate it and give me any critics you guys may have as this is my first Ladybug fic! I really am on the market for a editor or a beta reader as you can see. I have more though if you guys want as this is just a little bit of it anyways my tumblr is http://fanvana.tumblr.com/ I also take requests!!


End file.
